


Sweet Agony

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Medical Experimentation, questionable medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Q found a 'drug' to help him sleep, but he has to take the counter 72 h after ingesting a dose or he will be out for weeks. While James is on a mission he gets a good dose of the 'drug' without realizing it and chaos ensues.





	Sweet Agony

Q felt tired. So bloody tired. He couldn’t even remember when he slept the last time. He sipped his fourth cup of tea in the last hour with the hope it would help him stay awake to finish his workday but his limbs weren’t coordinating right anymore and his thoughts were sluggish, yet he tried to plough on. He had a mission to observe. He had two Double-O’s out in the field and he had to make sure they came back in one piece.

Yet his body didn’t want to let him stay awake any longer. Something wasn’t right and between one heartbeat and the next, it shut down and Q knew no more while his lanky body collapsed in a heap.

oOo

“What the hell? Q? Q? Q?” R’s voice echoed through Q-Branch and she slapped him a couple of times but could elicit no reaction. “Someone get a medic in here!!! Q collapsed!!!”, she shouted and Q-Branch suddenly was full to the brim with hectic energy.

R turned Q’s body in a stable side position and checked if he could still breathe. She had a distinct feeling why the young hacker had collapsed, but she could not fault him. She would have wanted to take care of 006 and 007 too if she had planned their mission and had thought about all the ways things could go sideways as he had.

A medic knelt down beside her and asked her what had happened while checking over the unconscious quartermaster of MI6. R told him what had occurred and watched how they carried the Quartermaster to their infirmary.

oOo

An hour later James Bond, 007, connected with Q-Branch. “I need to talk to Q, R!”, he told the Quartermaster’s second in command in a stern voice when she asked him what she could do for min.

“That’s currently not possible, 007. Please tell me how I can be of assistance.”, R responded.

Bond growled. “I need Q, damn it! You can’t fucking help me. You are not him! You don’t hack things first thing in the morning from your bed without a cuppa of Earl Grey and deal more damage than I could in my entire career.”

“Calm down, Jameska,” Alec Trevalyan, 006, could be heard through the connection, but the other Double-O was agitated. He wanted his Quartermaster, who had been his handler for years.

“Well … I can’t get Q for you. So please explain what’s wrong so the whole Q-Branch can be of assistance if necessary.”, R answered the growling Double-O.

James cut the connection with a frustrated sound and kicked a waste bin. The metal bin clanged around the room and the loud noise made Bond growl in even greater frustration.

He punched M’s number into the phone and waited for the call to connect. When it did, he asked: “Mallory? Where the hell is Q? I need to talk to him and R doesn’t want to connect me!”

Mallory stared at his phone in irritation, before he asked his assistants/bodyguards, Bill Tanner and Eve Moneypenny, if they knew were Q was. Eve shook her head, but Tanner answered: “Q is in the infirmary. He collapsed about one and a half hours ago. The doctors are still with him. They can’t seem to wake him and they started intensive diagnostics.”

“Fuck!” was Bonds first reaction when Mallory told him and he kicked the already dented waste bin again. “They don’t know anything?”

Gareth Mallory confirmed that there was no news on Q’s condition. Although he added that Q had been in the Branch since before Bond and Trevalyan had left for Macau and that he had lived of Earl Grey and energy bars.

James cursed under his breath. He needed an expert hacker and he needed him or her or them now. So he told M exactly that and added that he would be on his way back sooner rather than later, before cutting the call.

M stared at his phone and shook his head. “Damn, Bond”, he grumbled.

oOo

“Alec … you have to do this alone!”, James said and ran his hands through his short blond hair.

“What? Why?”, Alec asked.

“You do know the minions brew his tea in his office, right?”

Alec nodded. “Sure. We all have brewed him a cuppa one time or another, why?”

“Well … there is one tin of Earl Grey at the back of the little cupboard that’s laced with something to help him sleep. And I do know for a fact that the other tin was nearly empty when we left for this mission. M said, Q didn’t leave MI6 since we left and since he was more or less working constantly on our mission, he wouldn’t have brewed his tea himself. The problem is the agent in the tea we used. If the counter isn’t ingested 72 hours after ingesting the dose, it will knock him out for days. Since I think he ingested more than one dose, he could be out for weeks.”, James told Alec, moving around in agitation.

“You can’t leave before the mission is over, James.”, Alec said softly.

“I know … but if we have to do this without Q, we will be here for days. And we don’t have the time.”

“Can’t R give Q the counter?”, Alec suggested.

James shook his head. “No. The counter is threefold and two of the components are related to me and my body. I won’t go into detail, but I have to get back to Q right fucking now.”, James said.

“You know the only way to get back without finishing is being on the injured list.”, Alec reminded him.

James raised his right brow and the look in his eyes told Alec, what James wanted him to do. With a soft sigh, Alec pulled a knife out of its sheath and asked: “You sure?”

The other Double-O nodded. “Do it. It’s imperative I get back.”, he said.

Without another response or giving his friend the chance to brace, Trevelyan rammed the knife into James’ shoulder and ripped down. The injury would see James home and on the injured list for quite a while, but since James would give his life for his lover, it was worth it.

With a grunt he went down and held his shoulder, panting through the pain. He pressed his hand against the limp limb and tried to stay conscious. Alec patted his uninjured shoulder.

“Let go, James. I see to your evac.”, he told him and James nodded, trusting his friend and fellow Double-O to get him home to his lover. His eyes slowly slid shut, while he lost his fight against the pain and the blood loss that rapidly set in.

oOo

When James woke, he was back at Vauxhall’s medical bay. They had even put him in the same room as Q, so when he woke and took a look around, while silently taking stock of his own body.

His shoulder was bandaged and from the feel and from the I.V. pole and monitors next to him, they had operated on it extensively … again. He shrugged his good shoulder and smiled when the movement didn’t hurt. They had him on the good drugs then.

Slowly he sat up and disconnected the monitor and I.V. He had to help Q before he could really take care of himself. James slid from the bed and slipped out of the room only to run smack into Tanner, Eve, R and M.

“Bond? What are you doing out of bed?”, R questioned.

“How long have I been out?”, Bond asked urgently not answering her question.

“About a day and a half.”, Eve answered the question.

“Sorry … I got no time to lose then.”, he said, before he ran towards Q-Branch. He was panting and his shoulder hurt like a motherfucker when he reached Q’s office. He shut the door in M’s face and locked it with Q’s override codes. James stepped up to the little kitchen area and took a look at the tea boxes. The one with the label ‘Poisonous. Only for James Bond to use!!!’ was half empty. He sighed heavily and turned towards the other side of the office. He opened the second hidden safe not even M knew about and pulled out one of the phials with the last component of the counter for Q’s condition.

Since his shoulder was imobilised he had to improvise a bit, to get two drops of blood into the phial. Afterwards, he grabbed a little dish, pulled out his cock and stroked himself to completion as fast as he could. He used a sterile syringe to measure the needed amount of his semen and put it into the phial. He put the stopper back into the phial and started shaking it while unlocking the office.

“Bond? What the hell?”, R asked with M nodding along.

“No time to explain … I have the counter for what ails Q. If we don’t administer it right now, he will be literally out for weeks.”, he said and raced back to medical with the rest hot on his heels.

Before any of the doctors could protest because they didn’t know anything about what Bond wanted to do, he had injected the slightly pink and viscous mixture into Q’s saline infusion and put himself between Q and the medical team that wanted to remove the infusion to study the concoction.

“I’ll explain, but you are under no circumstances allowed to analyze anything. Q would skin you alive and bury you”, James allowed when M wanted to step in.

“Well?”, M said and raised his right brow.

“Q gave me a way to make him go to sleep when he has been awake for way too long. We mixed it into the special box of his Earl Grey. The one with the poisonous label in his office. There are explicit instructions on it that the only person allowed to use it is me. When I left for my mission Q war nearly out of tea and since he hasn’t left the branch, he wouldn’t have had time to buy new tea. I guess someone from Q-Branch plied him with his tea as usual and used the tea from the poisonous labelled box. Normally one cup is enough to put Q out for a day. The box was full when I left. Now it’s half-empty. They could have killed Q with it. The only saving grace is that Q ingested it over time and not all at once. But without the counter, Q would sleep for weeks before the effect of the drug wears off. There is only a window of 72 hours after the last administration to give him the counter and we are cutting it pretty close. I think he would have collapsed after the first cup if he hadn’t been running on adrenaline and those energy bars of his.”, James explained.

“Will you tell us, what is in it?”, M asked.

James shook his head. “Sorry. I know where my bread is buttered. If you want to know anything about it, you will have to ask Q, when he is awake again.”, he answered and sat down heavily on the bed beside Q. His shoulder hurt and James felt lightheaded. He knew it was from whatever medication they had given him during and after the surgery.

“Come on … lay down on your own bed, Bond.”, Tanner encouraged.

James shook his head. He closed his eyes when the world started to spin. “No … I … I need to be close to Ash”, James said softly.

With a sigh, M ushered the medical team out of the room, before he and Tanner moved Bond’s bed right next to Q’s. Eve raised her brow and nodded towards the bed when there was only a little breach between the beds. Bond slid over and closed his eyes after he found a position he could stand to be in.

R connected Bond back to the monitors and I.V. and opened it a little farther since she realized the man was in pain and she didn’t want him to be in pain.

“How did you get injured, Bond?”, M asked Bond when the man was half asleep from the medication.

Bond smiled. “Ask Alec.” With that, he slipped back under.

oOo

“James?”

A warm voice spoke near his ear, but James didn’t want to wake up. He was drifting close to consciousness, but he felt warm and sleepy. He knew from the feeling it was a drug-induced sleep, but still, his body needed it. He refused to listen to the voice and drifted off again.

The ‘game’ repeated itself a couple of times before he relented to the increasingly hard to ignore pleading and begging. James fought the last dregs of sleep and his eyes slowly blinked open.

He realized it had been Q, who had pleaded with him to wake up and he smiled sleepily.

“You’re awake … I succeeded,” James mumbled. His mouth and throat were dry and he gladly sucked at the straw Q placed against his lips. The water soothed his throat and made the dryness go away.

“Yes, you did … but you nearly took yourself out of the field,” Q admonished.

“Worth it. We need you more than me, love,” James responded and leaned into the hand that rested against his cheek with a soft smile.

Q shook his head. “We need you too, James. You are one of the best if not the best of the Double-O’s.”

“Yes. That may be true, love, but there are eleven other Double-O’s and only one of you.”

The Quartermaster sighed but relented. He simply slid into the bed and curled against James’ uninjured side. Q put his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Are you in pain, James?”, Q asked.

“When am I not, love? It’s manageable and it will get better again.”

James smiled. Feeling Q curled against him, his own arm holding him there, felt so good and right. The agony he was in was of the sweet kind. He knew Ash would reward him with a sweet agony of another kind as soon as the doctors allowed him to leave. And this agony would overshadow anything else.

He would kneel at his lover’s feet, would allow himself to be tied up and give himself over to the pain of Q’s favourite toys. The paddle, the bull hide flogger, the cat-o-nine-tails, the bullwhip and his assortment of canes. If he was lucky, Q would let him come anytime he wanted. If he was in a mood, he would put the Gates of Hell onto his cock and forsake him his release until Q himself was good and ready for him.

Just the thought of the sweet, sweet agony waiting for him at home let his cock harden beneath the thin hospital blanket.

Q chuckled when he saw the evidence of just where James’ thoughts had wandered. His hand slipped underneath the blanket and gently wrapped around James’ cock.

James blinked. He hadn’t been bare-assed when he had gone to sleep.

The Quartermaster’s slim fingers stroked him with sure movements until he was ready to cum. But instead of tipping him over the edge, Q’s fingers closed harder around the base of James’ cock.

“Turn onto your side, love and be still. I want to take you … here and now.”, Q ordered.

James blinked, his heart rate elevated and blood rushing through his veins. His breathing was heavy and needy little whimpers escaped him.

Q slipped out of the bed and walked around it, so could slip back in behind James’ back. His hand ran down James’ side and for a moment slipped to his front, where he pinched James’ nipples, making him moan.

He chuckled in amusement and grabbed a tube of lube from beneath the pillow, where he had stowed it away after already using some of it after playing with James’ hole, while he was still asleep.

Q slicked up his cock and a heartbeat later he slipped into James making his lover moan louder. He bottomed out and gave James’ a moment to adjust before he started to move. His slim long cock brushed against James’ prostate on every torturously slow stroke.

James’ shuddered. Q’s fingers were clamped like a vice around his cock and he orgasmed dry three times from the thorough but slow fucking his lover gave him. He did not try to keep his voice down. He knew he couldn’t.

“Ash … please … please … I wanna come … my balls burst … please … hurts … Ash, Ash, Ash”, he moaned, begging and pleading under his breath.

Ashcroft Quentin Holmes as he had been christened at birth grinned and removed his hand. He started thrusting faster and harder into his lover’s tight hot channel, but still didn’t allow him to come.

James’ whimpers grew louder and his begging grew more and more desperate as he now had to clamp his muscles down tight, so he would not ejaculate even if he did come.

Q tortured his lover for another sheer endless minute, where he made him shudder through another dry orgasm before he nipped at his earlobe. “Come for me, love”, he murmured into James’ ear and thrust hard against James’ abused prostate.

James’ relaxed his muscles with a moan and shook apart in his lover’s arm. Q only allowed himself to come, when James was finished and while he gave his lover a thick creamy filling, he shook apart a final time. James whimpered pitifully and lay in his lover’s arms, shaking apart with emotions.

“Shhh … I’ve got you, James.”, Q whispered softly. He remained inside his lover, holding him close and murmured gentle nothings into his ears. He let him cry himself out and only when James’ breathing evened out in sleep, Q slipped out of James and carefully inserted a think, but short plug into James’ abused anus, since he wanted to take him again later and stuff his ass with as much cum as he possibly could.

Afterwards, he slipped out of the bed so he could clean first himself and then James up. Carefully he manoeuvred his lover into his pants and pulled the blanket over him. He opened the window to remove the stink of sex from the room and unlocked the door, so the doctors could get to James again.

He slipped back into the bed and curled against James following him into sleep. Q would punish his lover for his stunt with his shoulder later … maybe. But was it punishment when the recipient enjoyed the pain? Q would have to think about it.

While he drifted off to sleep, he felt James turn in his sleep and mutter his name. He tightened his hold on him to show James he wasn’t alone and soon they were both out like a light.

Their superior shook his head in amusement at their shenanigans and ordered the doctors to simply release them home, so they wouldn’t “fuck like bunnies” in the infirmary again.

The doctors followed the advice later the same day after one of the nurses had walked in when James was blowing his lover like a professional.

The stories circulated through MI6 and the only people who weren’t surprised were the Double-O’s, Eve, R, Tanner and M, who all knew from walking in on the couple on occasion just what they got up to if the mood struck them.

~The End~


End file.
